


The sound of parenthood

by Thrawnduil



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parenthood, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawnduil/pseuds/Thrawnduil
Summary: A small alternative universe story, featuring a mad Lyra Erso, a sweet Jyn Erso and a slightly overwhelmed Orson Krennic.





	1. Was I bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here we go, my first official fanfiction. I appreciate criticism and feedback, please keep in mind that I am not a native speaker, however, I aim to improve my English steadily. The names you recognize are just borrowed, I do not claim any rights and of course I do not make any money with this. ;)

It is one of those days, where he just settles down after a day full of planning and pouring over building plans for hours, finally at home, a glass of wine in his right hand. Behind his eyes a steady headache is forming, a result of the long hours spent looking at computer screens. His position as one of the government’s leading architects comes with a price, though Orson gladly accepts it in return for the payment he’s given. The new project is both a challenge and a curse, after all, designing a completely self-sufficient city within a few months seems an impossible task, given the small team he’s working with. But he could not have said ‘no’ to President Palpatine, could he? It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Orson was determined to see it through. A few months of working overtime, less sleep and he would earn infinite fame and recognition throughout his field. 

The harsh sound of his door bell broke the architect out of his musings. A glance at his watch confirmed that it was indeed almost 2 am. Who would ring at this ungodly hour? With a heavy sigh, he placed his glass on the low table and made his way over to the front door, opening it with a scowl firmly etched into his face. “Who the hell - Lyra?!” Disbelievingly he stared at the wife of his childhood friend. “Hello Orson”, she greeted him with a forced smile. He blinked, tempted to pinch himself just in case he was actually dreaming. “Won’t you let us in for a moment?” Lyra asked, already moving and almost nudging him out of the way. Only then did he notice the little girl beside her, small sleepy eyes looking up at him curiously. “Of course, please come in”, he replied, closing the door behind the two and gesturing for them to take a seat in the living room. “What brings you here?” he finally asked, not even bothering to comment on the fact that Lyra’s daughter immediately curled up on his sofa, beside her mother, falling asleep almost instantly. Lyra sighed, fiddling with her necklace - the necklace Galen gave her so long ago - and avoiding Orson’s gaze. 

“I can’t do it”, she finally admitted. Orson waited for an explanation, however, none was given. “You can’t do what?” he asked finally, trying to catch Lyra’s gaze. She looked up, her bottom lip quivering, “I can’t look after Jyn anymore.” He stared at her, his brain seemingly unable to comprehend her words. After several long seconds, he answered. “You what?” Tears started to form in her eyes. “I cannot raise her, it is impossible Orson.” He shook his head, not understanding. “Do you need money, is there a financial problem? You know I will do anything to help you out, Lyra.” It was her turn to shake her head, more tears streaming from her eyes, as she almost choked on her words. “I cannot look at her. She reminds me too much of - - of Galen. Every time I look at her, I see his eyes, his smile. I can’t do it anymore Orson.” It was one of the few times in his life, where Orson was unable to say anything. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that Lyra would want to abandon her child, nonetheless to him of all people. “Are you mad?” he finally sputtered. Granted, not the best choice of words, but it was the only question that came to his mind in that moment. “She’s your child Lyra! How can you even ask that of me?” Lyra only cried harder, the harsh sound of her sobbing now waking Jyn as well. The child crawled to her mother, wanting to comfort her in a way only children can do, but Lyra shook her off, hurriedly standing up. “I’m sorry Orson, but you were the only one I could think off.” He almost scoffed at those words, almost. “You were Galen’s closest friend. I know you can take care of her. I’m really sorry.” And then she bolted, just like that. Orson was too flabbergasted to even consider running after her. Jyn did not even look up, instead she brought her knees up to her chest and slung her arms around them, resting her chin on them, while she silently stared down at the ground. 

“Was I bad, Uncle Orson?” The tiny voice broke his state of shock, blinking he focused on the little girl. “What”, he asked hoarsely. “Mama won’t even look at me, Uncle Orson. It it because I was bad?” In his lifetime Orson had been described as a strict, sometimes harsh if not even cruel man, by many of his colleagues, but in that moment, his heart almost broke, hearing the words of such a young child that thought it was responsible for her mother’s behaviour. He knelt in front of Jyn, raising one hand to gently cup her cheek. “No Jyn, you were not bad. This is not your fault!” - “But why won’t Mama look at me? Why did she leave?” And finally the tears came, as if she had realised that her mother would not come back. Orson did not know what to say. He did not know how to act around children, much less how to comfort one. He did not need to, Jyn suddenly started to sob, throwing herself against his chest, clinging to his neck as she desperately cried. Acting on pure instinct, Orson put his arms around her, hugging her, while he murmured senseless words of encouragement and consolation. After a while, the tears stopped, the exhausted child having fallen asleep, leaving Orson with the question of what to do now. He could not keep her, could he? He was not a parent, he had no idea how to raise child. And Lyra was, after all, Jyn’s legal guardian. And then there was his work. No it simply wouldn’t do. He would try to contact Lyra after she had calmed down a bit. She would probably already miss her child in the morning. It would all work out again just fine.


	2. Taking after her father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I could not contain myself to wait for a whole day, here you go with another chapter.  
> This one's a bit shorter, but it made sense cutting it off there and I promise the next one won't be far away. ;)

8 years later…

With a firm click the wooden door locked into place, while the fourteen-year-old rushed up the stairs to greet her parent with the good news. “Dad! Dad, I got an A+ on the project! Look!” Orson Krennic looked up from his building sketch to greet his daughter with a smile. “That’s great Jyn, I knew you could do it. Let me see.” Eagerly Jyn presented him with the teacher’s feedback on her project, a small architectural model of a futuristic school. The project had taken almost half her term, but Jyn had been enthusiastic about this year’s art project from the start and had worked tirelessly to finish it. Proudly Orson read over the teacher’s notes, commending the young girl for her well thought-through idea and finished model building. "She's clearly taking after her father", the teacher had commented and Orson's smile grew with pride. While Jyn was not his daughter by blood, not even officially adopted, she was as dear to him as a “real” daughter could ever be. He had been taking care of her for eight years now. Lyra had never come back. Instead he had received legal documents from her, sent a few days after her visit that made him essentially something of a stepfather to Jyn. In the beginning Orson had tried to search for Lyra, who had moved away already after the first few days. He never found her and to be honest, he had even considered giving Jyn up for adoption or to foster care, at least for the first few weeks. But at the same time, he could not shake the thought of Galen and what his deceased friend would think of him, should he give away his daughter. And then, in time, he had grown to like Jyn. Now he loved her as his own daughter, thinking about finally adopting her officially. 

The transition was hard at the start, those eight years ago. Jyn had asked for her mother almost every day for the first few months. Then at least once a week, once a month, finally only on her birthdays. Nowadays she called Orson Dad, not asking about Lyra anymore. The first time she had called him that accidently, she suddenly stopped, like a deer caught in headlights. Awkwardly they had both tried to ignore the instance, but the word kept slipping in more often, until one day, it felt normal to both of them. Orson had resigned from the massive government project shortly after Jyn’s arrival. The working hours were just not manageable with a child and at first, he was full of anger about Lyra, about the situation, even about Galen’s death, just a year before. He was careful, however, to keep his fury away from Jyn. The little one did not deserve any of this more than he did. Instead of his job with the government, Orson took up some small jobs for various private firms, like planning the expansion of the Rook-warehouse company or Malbus & Îmwe’s coffee shop rebuilding. Hid did not earn as much money as he did with his previous job, but he was able to pay his bills and care for Jyn and as the years trickled by, he found himself adjusting even growing content with his situation. Jyn was in eighth grade now, her final year in middle school, and Orson had carefully chosen the high school based on Jyn’s preferences and the school’s reputation.

As Jyn happily told him about the other kids project and how her work was among the best of the whole year, he leaned back on the sofa and silently thanked Lyra for dropping her daughter of, all those years ago. There was a sudden ring at the door, stopping the onslaught of words from Jyn. “That must be Cassian, he promised he would come over after school. I’ll open the door!” She was already sprinting down the stairs, before Orson could even utter a word. With a chuckle he got up to his feet and left his office, when Jyn called from downstairs. “Dad it’s … it’s Mum!”


	3. Falling apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I feel like I need to apologize in advance for this chapter. It might seem a tad illogical how the situation enfolds, but I hope that it is not too unreasonable. Enjoy!

‘She must be joking!’ he thought, when Jyn hurried back upstairs and straight to his side. ‘Why would Lyra come back suddenly? Why now?’ The click of heeled boots came closer and finally there she was. Lyra Erso. Lyra Erso was standing at the bottom of his steps, waiting for a moment to see if he came down. Orson was still in shock, blinking at the sudden appearance of the widowed woman. Impatiently she made her way up the stairs, greeting him with a nod and a business-like “Good day Orson”. He cleared his throat, still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. “Lyra, what a … joy to have you visit”, he forced himself to be polite. “What’s the occasion?” Lyra smiled, showing off whitened teeth, though it reminded Orson more of a politician’s fake smile than anything else. “Oh no special occasion. I just wanted to see how my little girl was doing.” She looked to Jyn, who had taken Orson’s hand, gripping it tightly. The action did not go unnoticed by her mother, whose eyes narrowed in badly veiled contempt. “My, you’ve grown into a fine girl Jyn, look at you!” It sounded so wrong and false, even Jyn grimaced at the words. “Nice of you to remember you even have a daughter, mother”, she spat out. Silently Orson congratulated his daughter for her retort, but Lyra’s face twisted into an expression full of anger, just for fraction of a moment. It was long enough for Orson to notice. “Why are you here Lyra?” he asked, not caring to continue the false pleasantries. 

Lyra looked back up at him, squaring her shoulders and replied. “I’ve come to take back my daughter!” - “You WHAT?” - “NEVER!” Orson and Jyn simultaneously answered, the former a tone of disbelief evident in his voice, while the latter almost screamed. “You cannot waltz back in here after eight years and just demand your daughter back”, Orson said. “The daughter YOU abandoned”, he added accusingly. “I’m not coming with you! I’m staying with Dad!” Jyn answered almost at the same time, though much more ferocious. Lyra’s lips curled in disdain, though whether it was for his or Jyn’s words, Orson did not know. “I am still your mother Jyn!” - ‘Ah Jyn’s words then.’ - “And Orson is not your father, Galen was your father, child, or have you forgotten all about him?” For a moment, Jyn’s breath hitched and now it was Orson’s turn to become angry. “How dare you Lyra?” he hissed, taking a step forward. “How dare you say that to Jyn, when you yourself abandoned her, just because she reminded you of Galen? We haven’t forgotten him at all. But instead of wallowing in self-pity like you did, we chose to move forward. Just like Galen would have wanted!” His words earned him a hard slap that resounded in the open space of the staircase. “Don’t dare to speak another word about Galen”, Lyra spat, her expression venomous. “I am Jyn’s legal guardian, whether you like it or not and there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking my daughter with me!” Orson blanched, taking a shaky breath. Lyra was right. On paper, she still held all rights to care for Jyn, no matter that Orson was legally allowed to do so as well. He could never hope to obtain custody with Lyra as Jyn’s parent being automatically the choice to go for for any judge. Still he had to fight for her, Jyn did not want to go after all and he could not imagine giving her up. “You can’t be serious Lyra. Why would you take her if she doesn’t want to go? Consider at least Jyn’s wishes if you don’t care about mine!” Lyra just shook her head, her right hand darting out, to grab Jyn’s arm. “She will come with me, no matter what you say Orson!” She started to pull, despite Jyn holding on to Orson and refusing to budge. Orson stepped forward reaching for Lyra’s hand, as Jyn started to cry out. “You’re hurting her Lyra, let her go!” he demanded. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he tried a more gentle approach. “At least let us talk about this, before you make any rash decisions. You have to consider what your daughter wants Lyra.” 

But the woman did not want to listen to him - or Jyn for that matter. Instead, she roughly pushed him away, screeching: “Do not touch me!” The architect had not been prepared for such a physical reaction and tumbled, his feet slipping on the tiled floor. For a moment he seemed to be suspended in motion, with his arms stretched out to regain his balance. The next second he fell, hitting the stairs with a startled cry. Aghast Jyn watched the man, who had become a father to her, plummet down the stairs to a motionless heap at the bottom. She cried out, as she noticed the red liquid on some of the stairs, her shock giving Lyra time enough to grab her more securely and pull her alongside. “Enough of that nonsense, we’re going home”, she resolutely stated, ignoring how Jyn tried to dig her heels in. “He’s hurt, we have to help him! Mother … MUM please!” Lyra dragged her further, not stopping to acknowledge her words. Finally at the front door, she came face to face with her daughter. “Now listen, little madam! Stop this behaviour this instant or I won’t even bother to call an ambulance for him! You will come with me now without any fuss and if you behave, I will make sure he gets help, understood?” Afraid for her Dad, Jyn nodded meekly, following her mother with one last sorrowful glance back. In the car, Lyra made sure to strap her in on the backseat, when Jyn suddenly remembered Cassian. He wanted to come over. He could help Dad. Suddenly there was an idea forming itself in Jyn’s head. Cassian’s stepfather was a police officer, a Davits Draven, who had taken the boy in a few years ago from foster care. If she could reach Cassian, maybe they could stop her mother. As inconspicuously as possible she fumbled for her mobile phone, which her mother had thankfully not searched for. She typed in a few words hurriedly and was glad she had saved Cassian as a quick dial contact, so she did not need to look him up in her list. All that remained now, was to hope for the help of her best friend, while she sat in a car that was taking her ever further from her home.


	4. Cura Te Ipsum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The furious finale, or something like that.  
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos, hopefully this ending will leave you satisfied.  
> Also especially for KkGgINoU a little bit of fluffy flashback this time. It's shopping time!

An incessant patting of his cheek woke him slowly. With a groan, Orson came fully to his senses, blinking confused at the ceiling of his staircase. What had happened? He faintly remembered falling, he must have hit his head. Jyn, she had come home and then … Lyra! As the memories rushed back, he bolted upwards or at least tried to. He was stopped by agonizing pain, his head feeling as if someone had split it open. Not to mention his shoulder, which frankly felt very out of place. Someone was there beside him, he registered now as well. “Easy there mate, you’ve had quite a fall.” ‘Davits Draven? What was he doing here?’ He coughed, trying to speak over the rushing sound in his ears. “What … you … here?” he finally rasped, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

“You can thank your daughter, Orson. She sent Cassian a text, alerting us that you needed help.” - ‘Jyn!’ he had to follow her mother. Again he tried to sit up and again he failed miserably, groaning in pain as he helplessly flopped back down. “Don’t worry! I’ve alerted the department, they’ll get her mother and Jyn”, Draven reassured him. “You can’t do anything at the moment, you probably have a concussion and a broken shoulder, so let me handle the rest, alright?” - ‘It wasn’t like he had much choice anyway’, Orson thought bitterly. He knew he had no right to be angry at Draven and he wasn’t, not really. He was just angry with the situation itself, with himself being useless and not able to help Jyn. He could hear the approaching sound of sirens, an ambulance. “Bit over the top”, he mumbled, catching Draven’s attention, who smiled weakly and refrained from commenting, as Krennic almost slipped back into unconsciousness. “Stay awake mate, they’ll need to talk to you”, the police officer gently admonished. But all his prodding and talking were of no use, as Orson slowly drifted off again.

_“What about this one?” - “Ugh!” - “And this? It tastes really good, quite sweet actually.” - “Ugly!” Orson sighed exasperated. He had thought himself quite clever to take Jyn with him for grocery shopping, because he had no idea how to cook for a small child. It wasn’t that Orson was a bad cook per se, not at all, but the taste of a forty-year-old were very different from a six-year-old girl. Orson doubted that Jyn would appreciate a pepper steak with soy bean salad. As it turned out however, it was not clever at all to turn for his little charge for help, since Jyn refused anything that looked even remotely healthy. So far Orson had tried various forms of vegetables, from green peas to red peppers or mushrooms, but according to the little six-year-old it was all gross. He had turned to fruits then, hoping that at least strawberries or raspberries would be appealing to Jyn. His efforts were met with a resolute pout. “Well… what would you like then?” he finally asked with a heavy sigh. Immediately Jyn raced to the shelves that were filled to the brim with junkfood, starting to shovel as much as she could carry into her arms. Hardly able to see over the small mountain she had amassed, she traipsed back to Orson, a bright smile lighting up her whole face. “No, absolutely no! You cannot just live on junkfood”, the architect vehemently denied. “Put it back and choose one! Only one thing Jyn!” The smile vanished at once and instead he was met with the most evil thing on the planet. Two large eyes full of tears staring at him, while Jyn’s bottom lip quivered dangerously. ‘Oh please don’t cry’, he thought panicking. He could not handle this. How was one supposed to deal with a six-year-old’s eating habits, without any experience at all?_

_“How about this”, he tried finally, “for everything normal we take, you can pick out one small piece of junkfood, okay?” The lip stopped quivering, although she still looked uncertain. She sniffed a bit, looking back and forth between her armload and the fruit isle. Was she counting how much she had to pick out from there? A hesitant nod that was far too relieving for a mere shopping decision for Orson. “Okay then let’s try again. What looks the least revolting to you?” The armful of junkfood was unceremoniously dumped into Orson’s hands, who struggled to pick up everything._

_“Your daughter is adorable”, a voice beside him suddenly remarked with a light chuckle. He turned around to see a young woman, maybe in her twenties, regarding him with a bright smile. Orson wanted to correct her, since Jyn was not his daughter, but the woman had already moved on and he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the Jyn jumping between the aisles, picking at some cucumbers with a thoughtful expression. “Yes, yes she really is adorable”, he murmured slowly._

This time it was the soft tickle of warmth that brought him back to consciousness. Disoriented he wondered why he was lying down in the supermarket. He opened his eyes blearily, closing them immediately when he was almost blinded by the sunlight flooding in. He heard someone getting up and the subsequent noise of curtains being pulled close, so he chose to give it another go. The room was blissfully darkened enough for him, to blink open his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to his surroundings. No, most definitely not a supermarket. The incessant typical white of a hospital room greeted his vision instead. “You gave us quite a scare there, mate”, the gravelly voice of Davits Draven welcomed him and with a rush the memories of Lyra and her visit came back. Orson carefully looked around, his gaze stopping at his side, where the small figure of Jyn was slumped over the edge of the bed, her head pillowed on the mattress. A smile stole itself immediately on Orson’s face. It was mirrored on Draven’s features, as he regarded the man and his foster daughter. Finally Orson lifted his gaze, looking at the police officer with a silent question. “We caught her before she could leave the state. Had her arrested for assault. Turns out that she was just released from a psychiatric ward and relapsed into something because she did not take her medication. She’s back there now for the moment. I don’t think she’ll get a prison sentence with her being mentally ill, but the judge declared her unfit for raising a child this morning.” Orson let out the breath he’d been holding in, relieved that nobody would take Jyn away from him, at least for the moment. On the other hand he could not even be angry with Lyra, if he was honest. Had she noticed all those years ago that she was not feeling well and therefore taken Jyn to him? If yes, then it was doubtlessly selfless to give up her child and seek treatment. He should probably get into contact with her and try to clear things up, if not for his sake then for Jyn’s. 

He would work something out, as soon as he left the hospital. “I know what you’re thinking and that’s why I brought you these.” Draven tapped a small stack of paper on his bedside table. “But no peeking until the doctor approves alright? You’ve got a severe concussion and a broken shoulder blade. So you’ll have to take things slow for the time being. Jyn is staying at mine for the moment, if that’s alright with you?” Absently Orson nodded, his brain was muddled enough for him to start drifting off again. Draven chuckled: “Get some sleep, mate. I’ll keep watch over you and your daughter.” - ‘My daughter’, Orson liked the sound of that.


End file.
